Primeval (Anime)
Primeval is an anime TV series spin-off to the British science fiction television programme Primeval. It is also inspired by Camobeast100's Primeval Manga. Plot A spin-off of the UK hit. Primeval follows a team of teenagers that's called to action when dinosaurs appear in Japan. Characters Main Characters *'Jason' (サトシ Satoshi): An 18-year old high school student and the leader of Team Magma. Jason has been searching anomalies after his parents were killed by a Tyrannosaurus six years prior to the start of the series. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in Japanese and by David Faustino in English. *'Tomo '(トモ Tomo): A 16-year old high school nerd and the brains of Team Magma. He is intelligent, excitable, cowardly, and a loyal companion to his friends. He usually wears glasses, a white shirt with a blue stripe and light brown shorts. He tries to be the voice of reason to the team, however they rarely takes his advice. Catious by nature, he is almost always hesitant to follow the team's missions, in response, they accuse him of cowardice. He is also an online friend of Connor Temple, therefore knows a lot about the anomalies. He is voiced by Toshiharu Sakurai in Japanese and by Billy West in English. *'Zoey '(のぞみ Nozomi): A 17-year old high school biology student, athlete, co-captain of Team Magma, and Jason's love interest. She is voiced by Akiko Hiramatsu in Japanese and by Mae Whitman in English. *'Johnny '(弁慶 Benkei): A fat gentle 19-year old high school football player and the team's "muscle". Despite his size and intimidating appearance, he is the most laid-back and unassuming member in personality and demeanor and quite intelligent and is known for being messy and disorganized. He usually counts on strength in combat and is also the team's demolition specialist, a job to which he is somewhat suited due to his clumsiness, he also does amazing acrobatic feats. He is voiced by Takashi Nagasako in Japanese and by Bill Fragerbakke in English. *'Ken '(ケン Ken): A 16-year old teenager from an alternate future. He is voiced by Tomoyoshi Fukazu in Japanese and by Dante Basco in English. *'Kyoko '(京子 Kyoko): A 15-year old high school hacker, the team's Field Coordinator, and Tomo's love interest. She resembles Yoriko Nikaidou from You're Under Arrest. She is voiced by Chiyako Shibahara in Japanese and by Kristen Schaal in English. *'Mitsumi '(ミツミ Mitsumi): A 16-year old teenager out of time and the daughter of legendary samurai warrior Miyamoto Musashi. She is strong, resourceful, and brave, but conditioned by her experiences to be suspicious of human contact. She can appear standoffish, even fierce at times. She's stated her and her great uncle's desire to get back to their own time as soon as possible, she is also Ken's love interest and resembles Saki Hanajima from Fruits Basket. She is voiced by Sachie Abe in Japanese and by Cricket Leigh in English. *'Jenny Brown '(ジュンサーブラウン'' Junsa Buraun''): A 15-year old teenage girl from England. She and her family moved to Tokyo after getting a job transfer. She seems to be a stereotypical girl of the kind whose interest is seeming worthy of both love and envy. However, her character develops much in other directions as the story goes on. She is voiced by Ai Maeda in Japanese and by Olivia Hack in English. *'Danny Parker '(ダン パーカー Dan Paka): Recurring Characters *'Dr. Akira Honda '(博士彰ホンダ Dr. Akira Honda): An 81-year old scientist, Tokyo's leading biologist and archaeologist, and Jason and Molly's grandfather. He is voiced by Yoshisada Sakaguchi in Japanese and by Christopher Lloyd in English. *'Molly '(私に Me): Jason's 5-year-old sister. She is voiced by Mana Ashida in Japanese and by Francesca Capaldi in English. *'Mako '(アオザメ Aozame): Mitsumi's sensei and great uncle. He is a buddha who taught the ways of Kenjutsu to Miyamoto Musashi and Mitsumi. He is voiced by Manzo Wowari in Japanese and by Greg Baldwin in English. *'Principal Hayakawa '(校長早川 Principal Hayakawa): The principal of Tokyo High School. He's strict, he loves his school, and he's somewhat nuts. He is voiced by Minoru Inaba in Japanese and by Wallace Shawn in English. *'Vice-Principal Hayama '(副校長葉山 Vice-Principal Hayama): The pompous vice-principal of Tokyo High School. He is voiced by Yoshito Yasuhara in Japanese and by James Hong in English. Villains *'Patrick Quinn '(パトリック·クイン Patrick Quinn): *'Haley and Julie '(初音とヨーコ Hatsune to yoko): A duo of criminal sisters and Patrick Quinn's henchmen. Haley is voiced by Mayuko Gomi in Japanese and by Grey DeLisle in English and Julie is voiced by Fumiko Orkasa in Japanese and by Michelle Ruff in English. *'Brutus '(ブルータス Burutasu): Patrick's aggressive pet Gorgonopsid. He is voiced by Shinichiro Miki in Japanese and by Frank Welker in English. *'Tyrannosaurus Rex '(ティラノサウルスレックス Tiranosaurusurekkusu): A vicious, relentless dinosaur who is responsible for the death of Jason's parents. Jason blinded the Tyrannosaur's right eye after accidentally striking him with a butcher knife. He is voiced by Shinichiro Miki in Japanese and by Frank Welker in English. Episodes ''Main article: List of Primeval (Anime) episodes '' Creatures *Albertosaurus *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Anurognathus *Apatosaurus *Argentinosaurus *Arthropleura *Brachiosaurus *Camouflage Beast *Carboniferous Arachnid *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Clones *Coelurosauravus *Columbian Mammoth *Deinotherium *Deinosuchus *Didelphodon (Daniel and May) *Diictodon *Dimetrodon *Diplodocus *Dracorex *Dunkleosteus *Edmontosaurus *Elasmotherium *Embolotherium *Future Beetle *Future Bird *Future Fungus *Future Predator *Future Shark *Future Snake *Future Spider *Future Wasp *Giganotosaurus *Gigantopithecus *Gigantoraptor *Gorgonopsid (Brutus) *Haast's Eagle *Hesperornis *Iguanodon *Indricotherium *Liopleurodon *Lystrosaurus *Megalodon *Meganeura *Megopteran *Mer Creature *Moa *Mosasaur *Pachycephalosaurus *Parasite *Plesiosaur *Polacanthus *Postosuchus *Precambrian Worm *Prehistoric Dragon *Pristichampsus *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Raptor *Saurolophus *Scutosaurus *Silurian Scorpion *Smilodon *Stegosaurus *Terror Bird *Thrinaxodon *Torosaurus *Triceratops *Troodon *Tyrannosaurus rex *Utahraptor *Woolly Mammoth Trivia Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction